eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Awakening Bonds: Whispers of the Past
Prerequisites *Must be level 7 in your Ascension class to start the quest Requirements *Must have Paw of Opolla, this is the Reward from the Heritage Quest A Source of Malediction *Must have completed A Vision of the Future *Must speak Thulian *Must be a level 100 Artisan **Final combine requires luclinite nodule Steps #Decipher the message of the omen stones: ##Commune with the omen stones on the Altar by Haylis. ##''Find your visions where Life was to rest, under the arches that stalk across the land'' ##*Enter the Tomb of the Seeress at in Antonica and inspect the casket inside at ##''Surrounded by the phantoms of the past, the future is bound. Your personal orison is the key. Let it guide you along your path to enlightenment.'' ##*Enter Castle Highhold (Heroic) and work your way through the zone. Take the tome on the bottom shelf at ##The tome is locked behind a barrier of faith. Find a way to unlock the tome ##*Complete your class collection. These are special purple shinies in ~500m area around the shore the woods behind Wanderer's Dock in the Phantom Sea. ##*''Note: To see the shinies you must have your Dogma Jewel equipped, they are harvest trackable and respawn after like 2 minutes'' ##**Channeler's Orison ##**Defiler's Orison ##**Fury's Orison ##**Inquisitor's Orison ##**Mystic's Orison ##**Templar's Orison ##**Warden's Orison #Decipher the writings in Seeress Ealaynya Ithis's Prophecies: Book Two and follow the clues left behind: #*''The gray mouths of fear whisper of the flames of the first children.'' #*#Speak to a Tsol Ew Seer in The Eidolon Jungle at - must speak Thulian to understand him #*#Go to Kylong Plains and zone into the instance Faceless Oracle's Demesne at and speak to Tiressiaz #*#Obtain the following 2 items #*#*Go to Ssraeshza Temple: Inner Sanctum (Heroic) and kill Arch Lich Rhag'Zadune, loot Ancient Shissar Fang. #*#**''Note: This is a random drop and may require multiple runs of the zone before you receive it in the chest.'' #*#*Go to Siren's Grotto: Tavalan Abyss (Heroic) and kill Overlord Talan for the Conch of Horrified Screams #*#Return to Faceless Oracle's Demesne and speak to Tiressiaz to complete the ritual and to receive Fang of the First Children. #*''Enemies incensed unlock the sands of time for The Ungod'' #*#Go the Village of Shin and run The Fabled Nizara, City of the Nayad (Heroic). The final mob in the zone drops Royal Nayad Bones. #*#Take the bones to The Village of Shin and click the mortar & pestle at to make Royal Nayad Incense. (If you are stuck, try reading the book from Seeress again) #*#Enter the Tower of the Four Winds and head to the top floor and burn the incense in the brazier at #*#Speak with Zhen Mei nearby. #*#Go to Kaesora: Xalgozian Stronghold (Heroic). Click on a blue-green crystal formation near the Writ of War after all normal named have been killed #*#*'This can be done in a cleared zone'. #*''The living dead can see the vessel the emerald spirits have hidden.'' #*#Kill A Sulite luna in the Priestess' Court of the Living Tombs and loot Mummified Sulite Skull. - drops from grey mob as well #*#Examine it and converse with the Sulite spirit. #*#Head to Lost City of Torsis: Reaver's Remnants (Solo) (or (Heroic)) and go through the zone to the hidden room in the back and take the Vessel of Rak'Ashiir at . #*''Moltor's hand will grip the Dog Lord's blade.'' #*#Bring the Paw of Opolla to the chest at in Blackburrow to obtain the Blade of Chirannis. #*#*''(After clicking the chest, you receive the message "You place the Paw of Opalla in the hand-shaped divet, and the chest pops open. Inside you find a crude obsidian blade, which appears covered in blood.")'' #Gather the pieces I collected, and use them to complete the prophecy of the Seeress #*''Make sure you have all 4 items with you, or you can't see the recipe'' #*To the left of the base of the leftmost forge in Crypt of Dalnir: Baron's Workshop (Heroic), there is a page on the floor. Very difficult to see. Click it to pick up #**'This can be done in a cleared zone'. #*Scribe the recipe #*Craft the at the center forge (Requires luclinite nodule and the 4 pieces from step 2.) #Return to Haylis with the Vessel #Leave the vessel on the altar, so Haylis might study the artifact further Rewards * * Category:Epic Weapon 2.0 Quests